


Доверие

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsepesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/gifts).



Она говорит: «Мы не станем его вытаскивать»; она говорит: «Мы не можем обострять отношения с Северной Кореей ещё больше»; она говорит: «Бонд знал, на что идёт». МИ-6 отрекается от него, подписывая тем самым смертный приговор — и всё равно М почему-то верит, что увидит его снова. Живым.

Эта вера совершенно иррациональна и противоречит всем доводам разума. Даже если бы Бонд мог сбежать, чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше у него шансов на успех: у М нет иллюзий насчёт того, в каких условиях его держат.

Она пытается объяснить себе, что надеяться не на что; она пытается перестать думать о нём и сосредоточиться на более актуальных задачах. Но проклятый Бонд в очередной раз проявляет своё фирменное упрямство и наотрез отказывается покидать её мысли.

Проблема в том, что она всегда в него верила. Верила, что он справится, отправляя его на самые сложные миссии. Верила, что он вернётся, когда Бонд пропадал со всех радаров. Верила, что он жив, даже когда собственными глазами видела, как превращается в белое пятно то место на электронной карте, где должен находиться 007. Верить в него вошло у неё в привычку, и эту привычку оказывается не так-то просто выкорчевать из себя.

Доверие — единственная ценность в мире шпионажа. Далеко не каждому из них везёт найти того, кому можно по-настоящему довериться. М повезло: у неё был Бонд.

Но доверие — обоюдоострый меч. Доверять можно лишь тому, кто может сам довериться тебе. Она знает, что Бонд доверял ей — не верил слепо, не полагался во всём на её слова, не всегда следовал приказам, но всё равно доверял. Она же оставила его гнить в корейской тюрьме в ожидании расстрела — значит ли это, что она предала его доверие?

Она снова говорит себе, что Бонд знал об этом с самого начала и не должен ждать спасения, но в памяти всплывает другой агент — служивший ей в то время, когда она ещё была не М, а Оливией Мэнсфилд. Агент, которого она оставила в другой тюрьме, не отказавшись его вытаскивать, а отправив туда собственноручно. Почему в его случае её совесть спокойна, а в случае с Бондом не даёт спать, тревожа и постоянно напоминая о нём?

Она думает о том, как похожи эти двое — Тьяго Родригес, которому так и не суждено было повзрослеть, и Джеймс Бонд, даже с годами не утративший мальчишеского задора. Как похожи — и как сильно отличаются друг от друга. Даже если бы Родригес дожил до его лет, М сомневается, что стала бы ему доверять: слишком вспыльчивый, слишком увлекающийся, слишком болезненно горделивый. На его слабостях так легко было играть.

По части эго Бонд может дать ему фору, но у нёго есть то, чего никогда не хватало Родригесу: несгибаемый внутренний стержень и искренняя, глубокая преданность своему делу. Там, где Родригес был азартным игроком, Бонд остаётся хладнокровным профессионалом, и эту разницу не изменил бы возраст — в этом М уверена.

Как и в том, что Бонд не станет ни в чём её винить. Не будет звать её, забившись в угол своей камеры, не будет проклинать её за мгновение до расстрела. Бонд знает, что за ним не придут, потому что таковы правила игры.

И именно это делает его одним из лучших.

Когда американцы, опасаясь дальнейших утечек, требуют обменять Бонда на Цао, М выдыхает с облегчением. Она не уверена в том, что Бонд сможет вернуться на службу — не после всего, через что он прошёл в плену, не после того, как выдал, сознательно или нет, секретные данные, — но так она хотя бы выполнит свой долг перед ним: оправдает его доверие.


End file.
